


better ways

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: For once, Nick isn’t pleased to discover a murder weapon.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: 1 Million Words' Weekend Challenge





	better ways

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge , prompt was this picture https://i.imgur.com/chkyQUH.png

“So that’s our murder weapon.” 

For once, Nick didn’t sound thrilled at catching a break and Ellie glanced over at him curiously. “Yep.” Kasie popped the final consonant with little relish, wrinkling her nose and sounding as enthused as Nick had. “Death by garden ornament. What a way to go.” 

Nick quirked an eyebrow at her, looking away from the ugly stone dog that Ellie knew for sure would never be found anywhere near her home. She quite liked not having nightmares, thank you very much. “Bludgeoned to death by Kung Fu Labrador? I can definitely think of better ways.” 

Kasie’s head tilt indicated agreement. Ellie’s was born of sheer curiosity. Also, the fact that she could never miss an opportunity to needle Nick. “And what would they be?” 

She kept her voice light, so light that the challenge - well, goad, really - was almost imperceptible. From the way Nick’s gaze landed on her though, she knew he’d heard it loud and clear. And when his eyes flickered up and down her body appraisingly, she knew he wasn’t going to back down. “I could tell you,” he said and was it just her or had his voice dropped lower? “But I’d much rather show you.” 

His voice dropped lower still and a full body shiver raced along Ellie’s skin like an electric shock. Nick’s lips twitched with a grin and Ellie felt her cheeks grow warm, grow warmer still when Kasie’s disgusted, “Oh, brother,” reached her ears. 

Still, later that night when she was tangled up in the sheets and Nick, sweat cooling on her skin and his fingers tracing a path up and down her spine, she had to admit that he had a point.


End file.
